


Day Nine - Crack

by rhyol1te



Series: Rhyolite's Writuary 2020 [9]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Era, Don't copy to another site, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-25 11:33:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22191592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhyol1te/pseuds/rhyol1te
Summary: Enjolras and Combeferre, after Jehan's death.
Series: Rhyolite's Writuary 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1590367
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10
Collections: Writuary 2020





	Day Nine - Crack

**Author's Note:**

> I thought that I'd do something lighthearted and silly for this day, and then I sat down to write, and wrote this. Which is neither lighthearted nor silly. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

_"Vive la France! Vive l'avenir!"_

Combeferre feels the words rip through his chest, as if he was the one shot.

_No_ , he thinks, looking  wildly around.  Perhaps it wasn't Jehan, who  was shot .  Perhaps he is inside, with Grantare and the ammunition.  Perhaps he went unseen in the chaos.

Perhaps he isn't dead.

Combeferre knows Jehan's voice, though. He's heard it for years now, laughing, talking, reading, writing. He couldn't mistake it for any one else's.

Just this moment, he wishes he could.

"They have killed him," he says, and swallows.

...

_"Vive la France! Vive l'avenir!"_

The ground is cracking, shifting, splitting underneath Enjolras’s feet. Jehan is dead.

It’s only been a few moments since he heard the words. Already they're seared into his brain, will be for the rest of his life. 

If he lives.

If any of them do.

Enjolras breathes. He breathes and his chest rises and falls ( _unlike Jehans's,_ his mind supplies). He tries to shove the thought away, and doesn't succeed,

His lower lip  is scabbed from where he's chewed it throughout the day. He tastes metal as he bites his lip again.

He breaths, a long and shuddering breath, and turns to the spy.

"Your friends," he says, "have  just shot you."

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos make me supper happy! <3


End file.
